Announcement
by brtnvm
Summary: The story of a Pokemon reincarnated in the Human Real World! Usually it's the other way around so I decided to deconstruct the genre.
1. Chapter 2

**The First Pokeman.**

 **Author's Note - Pokemen are Pokemon turned into men, not the other way around.**

* * *

 _A Caterpie hatched from an egg in a forest._

 _But it didn't even know what forest it lived in._

 _It lived in constant fear of the Spearows and Pidgeys attacking._

 _It had seen multiple times how its brethren was mercilessly torn apart for breakfast, lunch and supper._

 _If the Caterpie had ever heard of the food chain, it would have known that this was a natural process._

 _But alas, the simple but clever Caterpie never heard of something like the food chain._

 _So it continued to live on, hiding in the dark shade of the leaves and munching on berries._

 _One day, it became so skillful at hiding from the predators that it stopped worrying about being eaten._

 _Until...One day, a mysterious (not really) bird showed up in the forest. It was nothing like the Caterpie had ever seen before._

 _"Talon! Talon! FlamE! FlamE!" The bird shouted. The Caterpie used String Shots to cover itself with green leaves, disguising itself on a high branch according to the environment._

 _The Caterpie was a simple Bug Pokemon so it couldn't really "battle". It didn't have much of bravery, this particular one. It had already been used to living by instincts, not by brute force. If only the Caterpie were strongerr!_

 _Because the new bird was not weak, oh no. It immediately detected the Caterpie. Well, the bird thought that it detected its breakfast, but that's just the details._

 _"TA! TA! LON! FL-" A huge beam of fire was projected onto the Caterpie.  
_

 _"CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CATTTTTTEEERRP-" The burning Caterpie squealed and rolled over until it painfully fell from the branch right onto the ground, still feeling how the fire went under its chitinous carapace._

 _"TA! TA! TA!" The bird shouted as it swooped in and pecked the half-burnt Caterpie with a powerful Peck._

 _"CACACACACACACACA" The Caterpie let out its last squeals as the bird penetrated its carapace with its sharp beak, biting out the Caterpie's bleeding flesh until it lost consciousness in agony._

...

...

...

 **"Doctor Siemens, we're losing** **her!"**

 **"Hand over the defibrillator, FAST!"**

 **"Got it! Here it is!"**

 **"OK...CHARGE!OK...CHARGE!"**

 **"...Doctor...There's no response...The pulse is gone."**

 **"... ... ... We've done everything we could. T-turn of the m-machine-"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Beep...Beep...Beep...**

 **"DOC! The pulse is back...It must be some miracle!"**

 **"I-I can't believe it, Johnson! I-it's as if...She's alive!"**

...

...

...

"?" Was the first thing it thought...

...When it opened his eyes, it saw...A white ceiling? A...what? A ceiling? How did it even know that thing's called a ceiling? And why was it lying in such a strange position with its eyes directed upwards?

Was that...just a bad dream? The last thing it remembered...was being eaten by a Pokemon...

"Cater." It said. It tried to crawl...But it couldn't move its limbs. In fact, it couldn't move it's head either...Its body was still agonizing in pain...As if all its bones were broken...Wait a sec, Caterpies don't have bones! It felt however, how its body became much much heavier...And its eyesight was...much worse, instead of hundreds of images composing one mosaic of vision, now it had only two points of view. Ouch! The eyes were hurtful to look through. Also...It felt something... boiling hot liquid running through its body...It felt how it was about to melt...This was living hell to it. At the same time, the chitinous carapace was gone, and it's new skin...was a skin? It felt awfully unstable and fragile. Why was it covered in dirty water? Why was the water coming OUT of the Caterpie's body? Why was it breathing so...heavily?

The Caterie observed its surroundings...When it adjusted to its new eyes. A...? with a lot of ? and ?. There were a lot of things that seemed familiar but it didn't know the right word-images for them..."Words?" The Caterpie thought. "?"

The Caterpie looked with its eyes - its only movable body parts at the moment - at the mirror...it saw a human body with all of its limbs - hands, arms, legs and neck in bloody bandages...Not to mention weird machines and liquids connected to the body...

This was a clever Caterpie so after 10 hours of staring at the mirror, then sleeping, then staring at the mirror, then sleeping, then staring at the mirror it realized that now it was a human. A very heavily wounded human.


	2. Chapter 3

Caterpie woke up again.

It couldn't understand what the hell was happening...

When it woke up, it was the morning. Somehow, its limbs were completely healed! Nothing hurt anymore. It WAS a Pokemon after all, so healing its wounds was never a problem for the Caterpie.

Although it was still very strange and unusual that its new body was that of a human. It had seen humans in its forest before so at least now it knew what it was.

A nurse entered the room and...she was shocked when she examined Caterpie's condition.

"...Unbelievable! All of your wounds have already regenerated!"

"Cat-ter-p-t=i" The Caterpie murmured.

"Don't you remember what happened to you?"

The Caterpie didn't understand what the Nurse was saying. Even though now it apparently had a human body, it still possessed the mind of a Pokemon.

The nurse interrogated the wounded girl some more, but all she got in response were inconprehensible words like "Caterpie".

"Hmmm...it seems your suffering from a difficult case of amnesia, that's... not surprising, considering your head trauma...Since you've regenerated, let me take off your bandages." The nurse said, unwrapping the human girl and deactivating all the liquids and machines connected to the girl.

The Caterpie decided to stay quiet since its speech only caused questions.

The nurse fed the girl with a spoon, giving her chocolate porridge and milk while the girl was laying down.

Caterpie was shocked by how tasty this new food was. This was much better than anything it had ever eaten in the forest.

Afterwards, finishing breakfast the nurse led the girl who was now healthy to the rehabilitation centre.

As soon as the Caterpie got off the hospital bed, it started crawling on its stomach.

"Young lady! Are you all right!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Cater-Cater-pie" The Caterpie said, not understanding the addressed issue.

"You have to STAND UP. Let me help you. Oh boy, it seems you're completely amnesia-stricken."

Without putting up much of a resistance, the Caterpie repeated after the nurse and stood up. Somehow, this felt unusual, but more comfortable than crawling.

"Ok, now we're gonna do STEPS. Step by step...by step by step...by step by step.." As the nurse finally brought the amnesia girl to the rehabilitation room.

"Ok, wait here. I'll call the psychiatrist."

"Cater?" The nurse had to show the girl how to sit down. The nurse left the girl in a white brightly illuminated room.


	3. Chapter 35

Caterpie was sitting in a (chair) staring at its surroundings.

This was the first time it had been in a room. Apparently now it had a new body. It didn't yet fully realize it, but on a subconscious level that much was quite clear.

From ancient times, Pokemon have been known to possess intelligence similar to that of humans. Even a simple Pokemon like Caterpie could figure out what kind of situation it was currently in. The weight of the situation was still unsettling. Suddenly unexplained fear paralyzed Caterpie's body. Flashbacks of the red bird tearing its body apart flickered before the eyes. The Caterpie started urinating out of fear. A messy smelly puddle flowed into the cloth fabric of the (chair) seat under the Caterpie's body on the (chair).

It immediately hopped off the (chair) bruising its (knees) in the process, and rushed to to corner of the room sitting down as quietly as possible trying to shrink down in order to be unnoticed. Caterpie, all curled up and trembling, sat in the corner for about 15 minutes.

The (walls) were unbearable. It felt as if they were going to crush in and squash its body. The (walls) were everywhere. Up, down, left right. The sun was nowhere to be seen. Was this...what happened to all Pokemon after their death? The smell, the nasty smell in this awful place. It was unfamiliar. It was like nothing Caterpie had ever experienced before, but the smell of this awful place mixed with the fresh smell of its urine on the nearby (chair)...It was nerve wrecking. The awful (hospital shirt) that it was wearing - whatever this thing was, Caterpie rolled over on the floor and furiously threw itself at the walls and moved its arms intensely fidgeting until it managed to tear apart the strange shed, letting it "shed off" as the Caterpie's body was finally free from any restraints. It could barely control its new body - it was heavy, dirty, inconvenient, weak and fragile, not too mention it was way too sensitive to pain.

Suddenly the door opened and the (nurse) returned. With another woman. They immediately felt the awful smell of urine. They saw a young blonde girl about the age of 18 with blue eyes standing near the corner activley sweating and breathing. A torn apart hospital shirt was lying at her legs. The naked girl gave off an impression of a primal creature of the likes of Tarzan.

"Hello. My name is Clara Houseman. I am your psychiatrist. Your parents have-" The (woman) tried to introduce herself, but was interrupted by a loud, aggressive look.

The girl was staring at the people with animal fear in its eyes.

"Jane...Those eyes...That look in her eyes. It's not human." The psychiatrist said as she started carefully approaching the girl step by step.

"CATERPIE!" The girl cried out, obviously scared and stressed.

"You just need some treatment, okay?" The nurse said, putting her hands forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some people were confused with the chapter numbers - well originally the first one was a short sketch about Elmo that had no relation to the story so I deleted it but the second chapter got stuck with the number 2 even though it's actually the first one. I wanted to solve this by naming the 4th chapter 3.5 but the dot got lost in the format during the upload. So this is just chapter 4. Actually, this story is more of an exercise on how to write amnesia characters because I need to do that in order to continue my "The Power from Outside" story.**

"CATERPIE!" The girl cried out, obviously scared and stressed.

"You just need some treatment, okay?" The nurse said, putting her hands forward.

...

The Caterpie was lost in panic. It seemed like the walls were going to collapse on it as these strange humans were surrounding it closer and closer. Not to mention how this new body was all heated up and somehow wet in each centimetre of its body even though it got rid of the white (shed).

"CA-CATERP!" It shouted as it performed a Struggle tackle onto the nurse.

And at that exact moment the psychiatrist and the nurse locked her hands and somebody pierced the Caterpie's skin with a (syringe).

The Caterpie's body went limp yet it regained consciousness. Somehow the panic went away as if it were never there.

They led (more like carried) the patient away to its bed. Dr. Houseman helped the nurse put on another hospital shirt onto the girl. The nurse also cleaned the girl's body. The girl put up no resistance.

,,,

"What was that, Jane?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Morphine. After this girl gets some rest you can start therapy."

"I'll start right away. The issue needs to be addressed." said Dr. Houseman.

Caterpie was lying in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. It decided to keep calm in order to avoid attention - like it had always done before. Also, the effect of the (morphine) was really soothing and relaxing.

The psychiatrist sat down onto the girl's bed and started talking.

"So...your parents are currently busy so they have hired me in order to take care of you.. When you will be discharged, you will live at my place. Just making things clear early on. The nurse told me you had amnesia so let me fill you in on your situation. You were heavily injured because of an explosion when you were riding in a bus."

Suddenly a weird spark surged through Caterpie's brain.

"Why?" It asked.

A vision of its own female human body flashed in its mind. It was as if hidden biological reflexes were awakening in its brain. Countless images of words, sounds and letters were flooding through its flow of thoughts.

"Wh...Why?"

"What?" The doctor replied.

Enlightment surged throughout the Caterpie's body. In less than one second it remembered how to speak. Suddenly words were starting to make sense...As knowledge circulated in its mind-

And just as suddenly the train of thoughts came to a halt. However the ability to express itself in words and understanding other people's speech remained.

It was so confusing.

"Why ...did the (?)"

The girl let a grunt. Obviously, she thought that she said something clearly but the doctor only understood (why did the).

"Why did what?" The doctor asked.

"exppppplode." The girl managed to squeeze it out.

"Oh! Why did the bus explode!" The doctor finally understood. "We don't know yet. The case is still being investigated."

...


End file.
